Yu Gi Hime 5Ds
by Storychan
Summary: What if Yusei and Jack were girls? And all the other guys in the anime were girls too, and vice versa? How would the story change? Yu Gi Oh 5Ds entire cast GENDERFLIP. Canon parings only. Warning: slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Gi Hime : 5Ds

A Yu Gi Oh 5Ds Genderflip

By: Storychan

**Author's notes: This fic is basically what Yu Gi Oh 5Ds would be like if Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kiryu, and all the other guys in the anime were girls, and if Aki, Carly, Luna, and all the other girls in the anime were guys. It was inspired by a fanart I saw while doing a search on Google Images for Yu Gi Oh yaoi that depicted Team Satisfaction as a team of beautiful women (I don't know who it's by, sorry, but it's not mine!)**

**I'm going to follow the canon pretty closely on this, so canon pairings (Yusei/Aki, Jack/Carly, etc.) only. This fic will be a yaoi-less one.**

**I also don't own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds or any of its characters, and this is just for kicks.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1

The crowd roared with excitement. It was time.

"Welcome to the tournament of the year!" grinned a perky announcer girl with dark hair piled high into a beehive. "With live coverage by me, your host, and my sidekick, Lola the Robot Lemur!"

How typical. If a girl was doing the hosting, the producers of the tournament show had to add some sort of gimmick. Guy hosts never seemed to require cute animal sidekicks. But then, guy hosts didn't usually have 2nd careers as idols, and this girl host did, so of course they were giving her a cute sidekick to play up her "cute starlet" image.

"Indeed. It's that time of year when our reigning championess, Jacqueline Atlas, will take on any challenger," added Lola, her words coming from a Teleprompter program.

"Let's talk about Jacqueline for a moment," the host suggested with a coy wink at the camera. "Her talent as a turbo duelist – and her cold Queen Bee, queen-of-mean attitude toward other duelists- have earned her the nickname the Ice Queen of Turbo Duels!"

"Indeed," Lola nodded mechanically. "The blonde bombshell Jacqueline is as famous for her snooty-princess attitude as she is for her seeming inability to lose a duel."

"In a guy, cockiness can be attractive," sighed the host. "But in a girl…" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Ooh! Queen Jacqueline's duel is about to start!"

The camera panned to a tall, smirking girl in her teens, whose blonde hair spilled out of her glittery helmet as she struck a pose for the camera s flashing around her. She wore a tight white sparkly riding suit that showed off _all _her assets- she seemed to know that her beauty was one of the reasons she'd quickly become a rising starlet in the world of turbo dueling. She seemed proud of it –no, she seemed proud, period. Her perfectly lined violet eyes cast a haughty look at the crowd who had gathered to watch her take down _another _man in the duel arena – some duelist guys had challenged her in hopes of enticing her with their dueling skills. But she'd defeated them all. She was the Queen, and everyone else in the world were just peons – that seemed to be her worldview.

She flashed a sexy smile at the crowd and cameras. "Alright!" she called. "Who's ready to see the Queen defend her throne? Let's get this duel started!"

The crowd screamed for her.

"Yeah! Show them who's Queen, Jacki!"

"Go!"

She seemed to relish the attention. Her eyes flicked to the night's opponent – some redheaded chick.

_Oh, that's right, I dueled that ugly hag before, _Jacki thought. _Yawn. Does she think this time will be any different?_

The turbo duel started, and she focused her attention on gaining more speed than her opponent was. The crowd, the cameras – they were forgotten. All Jacki Atlas, known far and wide as Queen Jacqueline, the Ice Queen, the Girl Who Could Not Lose, could feel was the rush of her speeding duel runner, and all she could see were the cards that she would use to crush she who had dared challenge her.

Far away from the bright glamour of the duel arena, in the lowly slum of Satellite, another girl was riding her own duel runner –a red one. A prototype. No cameras had ever flashed for that girl, nor had crowds of screaming fans ever cheered.

Unlike Jacki, this girl didn't want that – she just wanted a few things in life.

To build the fastest duel runner around was one – that was why she was out test driving this new red runner she'd finally finished building.

The other was to defeat Jacki Atlas once and for all.

The girl on the red runner didn't look like the type that could overthrow a Queen. She wasn't tall and gorgeous like Jacki. The girl's dark hair was styled short and spiky – long hair just got in the way when she was trying to experiment in her garage with engine parts. Her clothes were simple too – a blue biking jacket, jeans, and –the one really feminine thing she could feasibly wear with any frequency –a cute black midriff top she'd managed to snag at Goodwill. Growing up on the streets had made her a smart shopper as well as a smart turbo duelist. As the petite duelist girl sailed through the streets of Satellite on her prototype runner, she only had one thought on her mind: _I'm coming for you, Jacki._

The girl on the red runner's name was Yuseiko Fudo.

_Wow, this test run is going pretty well, _Yuseiko thought with a smile. _Ha! Girls CAN be great mechanics!_

…_but the girls are waiting for me. I'd better head home._

And so soon Yuseiko pulled the red runner into the small shack where she and her friends lived. As she hopped off the runner, her smile faded when she heard the sound of their small TV.

"_With her signature card, Red Dragon Archfiend, Queen Jacki Atlas wins again!"_

The words of the host of the televised tournament assaulted Yuseiko's ears as she walked in and saw the smirking face and windblown bleach blonde hair of Jacki on the TV screen her friends were clustered around.

_The host thrust a microphone into Jacki's smirking , well-made-up face. "Queen Jacqueline!" she called. "Congratulations on your latest win! What do you have to say to those who swear your famous white runner is the secret to your continued success?"_

_Jacki grabbed the microphone out of the host's hand._

"_Geez," the host muttered. "What an Amazon. Most girls can't GRAB like that…."_

_The camera turned away from the host and her throbbing hand to focus on Jacki's words._

"_It's not the runner," growled Jacki in a decidedly uncute fashion. "It's the rider. I'll take on any duelist, on any runner, and I'll come out on top. I'm the bloody Queen, after all!"_

"I dunno," said one of Yuseiko's friends, a yankee-looking girl named Blitzine. "That white runner Jacki stole from Yuseiko-chan seems to be working pretty well for her…."

Another of Yuseiko's friends, a shy, bespectacled girl named Norma, noticed Yuseiko walking in, and hushed Blitzine. "Sorry Yuseiko-chan," she muttered. "I know you hate seeing Jacki on TV."

"Especiallly since she stole your white runner," said a third friend, a pudgy girl named Tankette.

"Shut up about the runner!" chided Blitzine. "Yuseiko-chan doesn't need to be reminded of that!"

Before Yuseiko could say anything, a little girl wearing a dress that was two sizes too big for her ran in. It was Ralli, another friend of hers.

"I got you a present, Yuseiko-oneechan!" Ralli announced, her oversize hairbow falling into her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Yuseiko.

Ralli opened her hand to reveal a tiny metal device –a microchip!

"This will make your red runner faster," Ralli told Yuseiko.

"Ralli-chan," asked Norma. "Did you….._steal _this?"

"N-no!" Ralli cried. "I just found it! Lying on the ground!"

"It wasn't yours to take," Norma protested. Her manicured hand fingered Ralli's cheek, pointing at a gold marker just under Ralli's eye. "You know that Sector Security can track you with that. Then we'll all get captured and marked for sure!"

As if on cue, searchlights flooded the room at just that moment.

"This is Sector Security!" a voice boomed. "We know you've got stolen goods in there, little girl!"

_These guys think because we're just teen girls that they can scare us, _Yuseiko thought. _But I'm NOT scared of them!_

She ran to her computer. A few keystrokes later, and Sector Security's tracker system was officially scrambled.

_Didn't think a teen girl would be an expert hacker, did ya? _Yuseiko thought to herself, grinning. "Get out of here," she told her girlfriends. "I bought you some time."

Then, she jumped on her red runner. She was going to need the speed of that stolen chip.

"Where are you going, Yuseiko-chan?" cried Ralli.

"I'm going to save us," grinned Yuseiko, and drove away in a flash. _Just because I'm a teen girl doesn't mean I'm going to be a damsel in distress._ she thought to herself. _ Time to be a hero!_

As she flew down the street on her runner, she noticed a familiar Sector Security runner in her rearview mirror. The officer on it was an old enemy – Ushiko Trudge, the only lady on the force.

"Yuseiko Fudo!" Ushiko grinned, her heavily shadowed eyes glaring at her like a cat would glare at a mouse. "I've got you this time! Remind me to thank Jacki for telling me that luring Ralli-chan to that chip would be a perfect trap for you!"

_Jacki did this? That bitch. I'll scratch her eyes out later._"Catch me if you can!" grinned Yuseiko, speeding up. Then, she got an idea.

"I've got a proposition for you, Trudge – _basan_," she told Ushiko.

"Don't you dare call me "ba-san"!" griped Ushiko. "I'm not THAT much older than you!" Then, she asked, "What's your proposition?"

"Let's turbo duel," Yuseiko challenged. "If I lose, you let Ralli-chan go….."

"Which benefits me HOW?" Ushiko interrupted.

"Because," said Yuseiko. "I'll take the blame for Ralli's stealing. I'll let you take me instead."

"Yuseiko, Yuseiko, Yuseiko," smirked Ushiko. "You know that it's illegal for Satellite girls like you to own cards. Are you just that eager for a return trip to the Facility? We had so much FUN there last time, didn't we?"

Yuseiko glared. "You know taking me in will bolster your rep, Ushiko," she said. "You'll finally get some respect from the guys on the force who think you're just some useless woman who can't handle the job."

Ushiko's ears perked up.

"But if I win, however," Yuseiko grinned. "You let Ralli-chan and I both off scott free."

_If my colleagues were here, _Ushiko considered. _They would never allow it. But since I was only supposed to bring in some little girls, they figured I didn't need backup. So they're not here to see me accept Yuseiko's challenge. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?_

"I accept," decided Ushiko. "But I won't lose, Yuseiko. You built your deck from cards other people threw away! Your cards are trash. Just like you."

Yuseiko glared. "Let's duel," she snapped.

So the duel began. Ushiko summoned her Blast Dog, which Yuseiko destroyed with her Speed Amazon, a cute robot girl monster.

Then Ushiko summoned a Handcuff Dragon, and the life was squeezed right out of Speed Amazon.

Then Ushiko summoned her best monster, Montage Dragon!

"I can't wait til I win," Ushiko gloated. "It'll be so fun punishing little Ralli-chan."

"You enjoy the thought of hurting a _helpless little girl?" _ cried Yuseiko, her blood boiling. "You sick BITCH!"

She summoned her favorite monster – Jump Synchron Girl, a robot girl monster with goggles, a cute scarf, and a metallic magical girl outfit. Jump Synchron Girl was based off another, less cute monster called Jump Synchron, like Dark Magician Girl was based off Dark Magician. It was Yuseiko's favorite monster because it was a surprisingly strong girl – just like her.

Handcuff Dragon quickly trapped Jump Synchron Girl, and Ushiko grinned, "Your trash cards aren't good enough to beat me, Yuseiko! Just like you! I thought I taught you that lesson in our last duel, on your last day at the ReEducation Center…."

Yuseiko grinned, and said simply, "I use Equip Shot."

"Equip…..what?" repeated Ushiko, blanching.

"It takes Handcuff Dragon's power," grinned Yuseiko, "and reflects it back to destroy your Montage Dragon!"

"Nooo!" cried Ushiko, losing.

"When you're just a little girl, all alone on the streets," Yuseiko told Ushiko, "you learn to be resourceful, especially in duels. Weak girls don't last out here in Satellite. They get taken advantage of, hurt, because people know they're just helpless _girls_. So you have to be a strong, resourceful girl to survive. _I am one_. That's a lesson _you _need to learn: Never underestimate a Satellite girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Yu Gi Hime 5Ds

Chapter 2

By: Storychan

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed Chapter 1! You asked for an update, so here ya go! I hope you like this. I still don't own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds, and this is still for kicks. BTW The "bully" character in canon never really got his name mentioned (or at least I don't remember one), so I'm giving the female version of him a 100% fanon name. I decided on Himeya because it sounds like a snooty girl's name to me.**

The girls missed skirts. They couldn't wear them on the job at the recycling plant. They had to wear old jeans that they didn't mind getting dirty from all the work they did in them. They had to tie their hair back to keep it out of the machines. They had to swap out heels for sensible work boots.

Job sites in Satellite were just not conducive to cuteness. But that was the price they paid to be able to afford cute clothes in the first place. And food. The need for bread outwon the need for beauty any day.

So Blitzine, Norma, and Tankette learned to deal with it.

Yet despite the work uniforms you'd think would make everyone equal, or the horrific frequency of item shortages you'd think would inspire them to share, there were still bitches at the plant. And one was the queen bee – Himeya.

Flanked by her twin followers, a tall yankee girl who never smiled and a short one that never stopped giggling, Himeya _ruled _the plant. The girls who didn't do what she said were octracized – nobody had the courage to talk to somebody Himeya didn't like.

Reclining on a bench, Himeya twirled her silky blue hair as she watched Blitzine and Norma carefully walk past, each holding one side of a crate. They were just tiny girls, so it took two of them to carry something so big. Tankette trailed behind them, muttering advice. "Norma, be careful, there's a step just ahead, don't-"

TRIP! Tankette fell down flat on her face. Norma almost dropped the crate in surprise, but Blitzine caught it. Norma's eyes narrowed upon a stylish blue suede boot that Himeya had obviously placed in Tankette's path.

"Watch the shoes, you fat hag," snarled Himeya through rouged lips. "They're designer. Don't be tripping on them!"

"You stuck your fancy boot out in front of Tankette!" Norma protested. "You tripped her on purpose!"

"You ruined my boots," Himeya told Tankette, ignoring Norma. "Buy me new ones. Brand new Jimmy Chus, like these were before you smacked into them with your ugly trash face."

"_Excuse _me?" cried Blitzine. "Since when does Tankette have to support your trend –slave crap?"

"Trend-slave?" repeated Himeya, eyes narrowing. "I'm a trend _setter_, bitch. And I want those shoes. Go buy them."

"Make me," challenged Blitzine.

"I will," grinned Himeya. "How's this? Get me those shoes by tonight, or I'll tell everyone you stole food from the breakroom, thunder thighs."

"I didn't steal anything!" Blitzine argued.

"Doesn't matter," snickered Himeya. "If I say you did, you'll get fired, you trashy ass ho."

"Blitzine!" cried Tankette. "We can't afford to lose our jobs!"

"But….."

"We got no choice," sighed Tankette. "We have to do what Himeya wants."

That night, Yuseiko came home to find Tankette frantically digging in their couch for spare change.

"What do you need cash so desperately for?" Yuseiko asked.

"Himeya's shoes," grumbled Blitzine from the corner. Ralli was offering her a hankerchief. It occurred to Yuseiko that she had been crying.

"What?" asked Yuseiko. "What happened?"

"Himeya at the plant called us _awful _names," she sniffled. "She threatened us, said she could manipulate things so we lost our jobs. I…I _need _that job, Yuseiko-chan. If I can't work at the plant, what am I supposed to do to support us…walk the streets?"

"No!" cried Yuseiko. "Don't let Himeya bully you into doing what she says, girls!"

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Tankette sadly. "You _know _the boss will believe Himeya if she accuses us of breaking the rules. Because she's so two-faced – she brown-noses and acts like this sweet little angel when the boss is watching, but when he's gone, she stops doing any work and says horrible things to us. Whenever we don't do her work for her, she makes all the girls stop talking to us."

"You can't let her do this to you," Yuseiko told them.

Just then, a high, haughty cackle echoed through from the doorway. It was Himeya!

"Got my shoes yet?" she smirked. "If not, you _know _what I can do. Spread a few rumors here and there, and boom! You'll be out of a job."

Then, her eyes flicked to Yuseiko's red runner. "Or," Himeya smirked. "I could just take _this_."

"I have a better idea," Yuseiko challenged. "Duel me."

"What?" Himeya blinked.

"If you win, my runner is yours," Yuseiko explained.

"I like that plan," Himeya grinned.

"But if _I _win," Yuseiko added, "you leave my girls alone."

_Himeya is just a bullying alpha bitch, _Yuseiko thought. _The only way to get rid of her is to stand up to her. She can't be Queen Bee if I take her crown._

"Fine," Himeya agreed. "Let's duel."

The first monster Himeya summoned was a grasshopper-like creature. Suddenly, Yuseiko was a lot less confident. It made her feel like some stupid flaky girl, but she was afraid of bugs. She squealed whenever she saw one.

Yuseiko tried to keep her cool however as she summoned a monster with which to destroy it.

But Himeya's bugs kept coming.

Yuseiko was starting to squirm, but she wouldn't let Himeya notice it. She finally was able to summon a monster with more attack than any of Himeya's bugs – Junk Warrior Girl, a scrap metal princess of a monster with a sleek gynoid design.

"T-that's not even fair!" Himeya cried. "Junk Warrior Girl is stronger than my strongest monster!"

"Thus, I win," Yuseiko grinned. "So don't _bug _my girls anymore."

Once Himeya had departed (she actually seemed to respect Yuseiko more after that), Yuseiko told the girls about a plan she'd been working on all day. "I'm going to the trash compactors at midnight," she explained.

"What….why?" asked Blitzine.

"Aren't they usually…full of trash?" asked Tankette.

"Grody!" Norma shuddered. "Yuseiko-chan, your outfit would stink for weeks."

"Usually they are full," Yuseiko nodded. "But at midnight tonight, they're cleared of debris for a maintenance check. At that time, a maintenance hatch will open."

"And that hatch….." realized Norma. "…is the only connector between Satellite and New Domino City."

"You're going to try to reach New Domino?" asked Blitzine, astonished.

"To find Jacki, right?" Tankette guessed.

"Yes," said Yuseiko. "And to make her pay for what she's done."


	3. Chapter 3

Yu Gi Hime 5Ds

Chapter 3

By: Storychan

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I started my freshmen year of college just after I began **_**Yu Gi Hime 5Ds**_**, and the combo of hours of homework, adjusting to life away from home, and being elected an officer in the campus anime club (:D) has kept me too busy til now to write. -_- Luckily I have a whole month long break now to catch up on my most popular fics!**

**To make it up to my fans, we have an extra long and detailed duel scene this chapter! I had to rewatch episode 3 of the anime in order to get it exactly right. Please, read and review!**

**(Also, special thanks to FiringShootingStar for reaching out and making sure my hiatus wasn't because I died or something T_T It's nice to know I have fans who wanted me back to writing this fic that badly….This chapter's for you, dear.)**

"Yuseiko-chan….." Norma muttered, eyes full of concern. "Are you sure about this?" They'd done so many test runs, but this was different. This was the real deal. It was still a very dangerous plan. And Yuseiko was still just one teen girl.

But she was one with a mission.

"I'm sure, No-chan," Yuseiko smiled bravely, running a final check on her red runner.

"You've got your helmet?"

"Yes."

"You've checked the brakes?"

"Yes."

"You've…."

"No-chan, I pity whatever child you have someday, you're going to be one great nag of a mother!"

"YUSEIKO-CHAN!"

Yuseiko was chuckling on the inside, but she knew her friend's worry about her was justified. Blitzine, Tankette, and Ralli had stayed quiet, but she knew they were worried, too. Satellite girls didn't just go riding out into dark alleys and sewers in the middle of the night, past curfew, on illegal runners, and escape to Neo Domino City without getting caught, or worse.

But that was exactly what Yuseiko was planning to do.

Satellite girls survived into their teens by following a few simple rules.

_Don't go out past curfew. You'll get mugged, attacked, or worse, caught by Sector Security._

_Don't piss off Sector Security. _

_Don't draw attention to yourself. That's how you wind up dead in a Dumpster, you idiot, like that chick down the street._

Quiet Yuseiko, who had always tried to keep her head down and her mind clear, was breaking all the rules tonight.

And it scared all of her friends.

But if she never fought for what she wanted, she'd never get it.

And she wanted to beat Jacki. Badly.

An alarm on her watch stunned Yuseiko out of her reverie. It was time. She put on her helmet and prepared to take off. She only had one shot at this.

"Yuseiko-oneechan, wait!"

Ralli appeared next to Yuseiko's runner.

"I want you to have Turbo Booster Lady," she said, pressing a card into Yuseiko's gloved hand, "for luck."

Yuseiko's eyes widened. "Ralli-chan," she asked, touched, "wasn't Turbo Booster Lady your mother's?"

Ralli nodded. "But I want you have it, Oneechan. Like my mama said, 'you never know when you'll need a boost, little lady'!"

Yuseiko took the card, adding it to her deck. "Thank you, Ralli-chan," she smiled, and set off.

_She was actually doing this_!

Most Satellite girls, like damsels in towers, simply accepted that they'd never see the outside world beyond their prison of a city's borders. But not Yuseiko. She and Jacki had both dreamed since childhood of reaching New Domino City.

_Jacki-chan, I'm not letting you..._

"I'm not letting you get away this time, Yuseiko Fudo!" boomed a voice behind her, and Yuseiko saw Ushiko Trudge once again in her rearview mirror.

"You again," she frowned. She didn't have time for this. She increased her speed, hoping to avoid a confrontation with Sector Security's sole lady officer.

Ushiko's runner rammed into her own, and the red runner began to spin out of control!

But Yuseiko wouldn't let Ushiko run her off the road. She righted the vehicle, continuing her speed, knowing she had someplace to be.

"Blitzine-chan, don't fall off that ladder!" Norma cried. Again, girls around here stayed alive by keeping their heads down, and not going out past curfew.

But they had to see if Yuseiko would make it.

"Hush, No-chan!" Blitzine growled. "Hurry up!" The four girls scurried up the ladder to the vantage point they'd decided on weeks ago to watch the action.

"Oh, no!" Ralli cried.

"What?" asked Norma, setting up the computer that would allow her to track Yuseiko's progress. (Yuseiko had made sure Norma took computer classes. The more intelligent girls got better jobs, after all.)

"Ushiko's following her!" Ralli announced. A look below would confirm Ralli's statement.

"Yuseiko-chan will make it," Blitzine assured them. "She did fine in the simulations."

"But in the simulations," sighed Norma, "Ushiko wasn't there…."

Ushiko pressed a button on the screen of her police runner, and suddenly Yuseiko found that the screen of her own red runner seemed to be running preparations for a turbo duel!

"What?" she cried. "I didn't agree to that, Ushiko!"

"You don't have to," Ushiko cackled. "With this button, I can _force _you to duel me! And if I win, you're mine!"

The humiliation of her prior defeat had wounded her pride. The guys at the office would never respect her if they knew she'd been beat by a teenage girl! She had to prove herself, or she'd never rise in the ranks of Sector Security all the way to becoming the first lady chief, which was her dream. But if she brought in the famous illegal turbo duelist, Yuseiko Fudo, she'd get promoted for sure!

"Very well," said Yuseiko through gritted teeth. "I'll duel you. _If _ you can catch me, _Basan_!"

"DON'T CALL ME BASAN!"

Giggling, Yuseiko sped up. Suddenly, though, she found herself lagging. Why?

"I summon Gate Blocker!" called Ushiko triumphantly. A wall –like monster appeared in Yuseiko's path as she rode.

"Now you'll never escape me, Yuseiko!"

"Oh, really?" Yuseiko chuckled. Then, she noticed that her Speed Counters weren't increasing. Which was bad….her exit window would close in 3 minutes!

"Fitting, isn't?" Ushiko cackled. "Like your runner, you'll never go anywhere, Yuseiko. Unless you count the Facility as _somewhere_."

Yuseiko hated people who told her she'd never amount to anything, who tried to keep her down and oppressed, like every other stupid Rapunzel who didn't think Satellite was a tower they could free themselves from.

But Yuseiko _had _to get free. And she knew it wasn't impossible. Jacki had done it.

_Jacki. _

The image of her, with her rouged lips curled into a smirk, her lined eyes looking down on everything like it was just the Ice Queen's kingdom, spurred Yuseiko to action.

_If I lose here, Jacki wins._

She thought of Jacki looking down on her, running off to New Domino and becoming the turbo dueling circuit's little starlet, and it made her sick.

She had to get to Jacki, no matter what.

"I summon Speed Amazon!" Yuseiko cried, and the familiar robot monster girl appeared on the field.

"I remember her from our last duel," smirked Ushiko. "And that her attack points double on the turn she's summoned. But she won't be enough to beat me this time!"

Ushiko cleverly captured Speed Amazon for her own.

_Then let's see what Ralli-chan's girl can do, _Yuseiko thought. _Because I know girls are stronger when they fight together as friends._

She summoned Turbo Booster Lady.

"Oneechan's actually using my card!" cried a surprised Ralli in delight.

"Yeah, but will it be enough?" Norma wondered aloud.

"Did you know, _Basan_," grinned Yuseiko, "that Turbo Booster Lady can take out one of your monsters as soon as she's summoned? And….Turbo Booster-chan, take Speed Amazon back!"

The two robot girls then rounded to face Ushiko together as a team.

"I didn't know Turbo Booster Lady could do that," admitted Ralli, in wonder.

"Yuseiko-chan might be able to beat Ushiko now!" grinned Blitzine. "Which means she might be able to reach the hatch before it closes! Which means she might make it to Neo Domino! Which means she might face Jacki!

…..or she might not…."

"Your _Corrector Yui _rejects won't cross my Gate Blocker!" cried Ushiko.

"Oh yes," grinned Yuseiko as the barrier broke, "they will!" Now she had the main pipeline in her sights! With the Gate Blocker removed, she sped toward it.

'What?!" blinked a confused Ushiko, and contacted another officer at HQ.

"Ushiko-chan, can't you even handle one little Satellite girl by yourself?" grumbled the officer man, clearly not amused. "Don't make me reassign you to traffic duty if this is too much for ya, sweetheart."

"She's headed for the waste disposal system!" Ushiko cried. She hated having to ask her asshole male superior for help, the one who fully expected his first female deputy to fail. But she was losing, here, dammit. She had to catch Yuseiko! She wouldn't go back to handing out tickets! "Get some security cameras down there!" she ordered.

"Fine," her superior sighed. "Don't nag. Catch this girl."

"I will," Ushiko growled. "Yuseiko!" she called. "Why did you break curfew tonight? Are you trying to escape Satellite, you foolish girl?"

"So what if I am?" Yuseiko shot back. She wasn't a foolish girl. She considered herself a damn clever girl for figuring out this plan. But she only had 2 minutes left to make it…..

"You won't fit in in Neo Domino City," Ushiko protested. "Satellite girls never do!"

"I'm not trying to fit in," Yuseiko replied. For so long, she had tried to fit in in Satellite. She'd listened to what girls like Himeya told her, that she'd never make it. She tried to just keep her head down and accept that she'd never leave the tower of a city she'd been born into. But Jacki hadn't let her. Jacki was a confident girl – that was why she'd always been Queen Bee. She hadn't let Yuseiko be complacent with being Rapunzel.

Together, they'd decided that if they couldn't fit in, they'd stand out – and they'd break free.

The plan was to do it together.

But then Jacki had stolen Yuseiko's white runner, betrayed her, and took off for a new life in Neo Domino City without her as the Ice Queen Jacqueline.

And she'd have to answer for that, because Yuseiko wasn't going to let this duel stop her from coming for Jacki and making her pay.

"Oneechan did fine in test runs," Ralli said unceetainly. "So, she'll do fine now, right?"

"Ushiko wasn't on her tail then," Tankette replied. "Like Norma said."

Norma kept watching the clock. They were running out of time.

"In the test runs, Yuseiko-chan had gotten much further by now…."

Back inside the pipeline, Ushiko summoned Kanogo, who quickly took out Speed Amazon. Things weren't looking good for Yuseiko.

Yet Yuseiko was smiling. She was so close to her goal! "I play Jump Warrior Girl, the Tuner monster!" she cried. She had to make it!

Next, she played Graceful Revival, bringing back Speed Amazon to the field. Ushiko's heavily shaded eyes narrowed.

"Now, I shall fuse Speed Amazon and Jump Warrior Girl together to Synchro Summon…..JUMP SYNCHRON GIRL!"

The robo-magical girl indeed returned, her red eyes flashing.

"Attack Kanogo with Scrap Wand, Jump-chan!" Yuseiko ordered. Jump Synchron Girl was quick to obey, obliterating Kanogo with a wave of her metallic, spiked magical girl wand.

"You did that in our last duel too," Ushiko noted. "You're getting a little predictable, Yuseiko-chan. Luckily, you're not the only one that can soup up a monster girl! I summon Chukei Fighter Maiden!"

A chibi, bespectacled girl in a kimono appeared on Ushiko's side of the field, brandishing a cute little sword.

"That's a Tuner monster," Yuseiko noticed.

"That's right," Ushiko grinned. "And watch what she can do! I Tune her with Gate Blocker to summon Goyo Guardianess!"

Yuseiko's jaw dropped as a tall, elegant woman in a kimono and menacing geisha face paint appeared, brandishing a whip. She was quite the monster.

"This time, it was _you _who underestimated _my _deck, Yuseiko," Ushiko grinned. She hated being underestimated. The guys on the force angered her by underestimating her all the time.

And it made her vicious. Goyo Guardianess had caught Jump Synchron Girl in her rope whip in an instant.

But Jump Synchron Girl wasn't destroyed….

"I'll use her to do my bidding," cackled Ushiko triumphantly.

"Kind of like your Queen Bee, Jacki Atlas, does to you all the time?" retorted Yuseiko.

"You Satellite girls are so unrefined," Ushiko sniffed. "You never know when to shut your mouths."

Ushiko played two Sonic Busters, cutting down Yuseiko's speed considerably. Maybe Yuseiko _shouldn't _have made Ushiko mad!

Now she only had 50 life points left…..

"NO!" cried Tankette. "Now Yu-chan'll never clear the hatch!"

"I can't wait to see you locked up," Ushiko cackled.

How could Ushiko, who so feared being powerless herself, wish that on her fellow woman? Yuseiko could never understand that. Men might oppress women, but women weren't supposed to oppress _each other._

Yet Yuseiko knew Ushiko would never be her sister suffragette. Women could cut each other down so easily these days….Jacki had proved that to her a long time ago.

"Well, Ushiko," Yuseiko smiled. "You'll have to keep waiting, I'm afraid. I play Nitro Synchron Girl!"

A cylindirical creature with a feminine face appeared, putting up a blocking hand to the sneering officer lady.

"Another Tuner monster?" Ushiko smirked. "You never give up, do you?"

Yuseiko shook her head. "I play a Speed Spell, Dash Pilfer!"

"You can't play a Speed Spell!" argued Ushiko. "I made sure you didn't have any Speed Counters!"

"Or did you?" Yuseiko laughed. "I played Slipstream when you played that spell earlier to try and slow me down. In the end, you helped me after all."

"I should've known you'd use me for handouts!" Ushiko griped. "Just like a Satellite girl – lazy!"

_Satellite girls work harder than any of you pampered Neo Domino City women, _Yuseiko thought. "Nitro-chan, rescue Jump Synchron Girl!"

The magical robot girl indeed escaped Goyo Guardianess' clutches with a wave of her pretty scarf and a wink in her goggled eyes.

"You lucky Neo Domino girls are so ignorant of how we Satellite girls work!" cried Yuseiko. "Do you ever wonder why I'm doing what I'm doing, or do you only think of your spoiled self?!"

"Yuseiko-chan, you don't have time to lecture!" Norma warned. "The hatch closes in 20 seconds!"

"You're trying to escape through the hatch?" Ushiko realized.

_Took you long enough to figure that one out. _

"Nothing gets by you, Ushiko-_basan,_" Yuseiko giggled. "Except for me and my duel runner!"

Then, she began one last Synchro Summon. "I fuse Nitro Synchron Girl and Jump Synchron Girl to Synchro Summon…..NITRO AMAZON!"

A green skinned, horned , beautiful succubi in dark armor with a wasp like rocket tail emerged in a shower of glittering sparks.

"And when Nitro Amazon is summoned on the same turn a Speed Spell is used," grinned Yuseiko triumphantly, "she gains a thousand extra attack points!"

"What?!" shrieked a stunned Ushiko. _Now I'll never impress my boss…_

"Nitro Amazon," ordered Yuseiko. "Attack Goyo Guardianess with Dynamite Nip!"

Nitro Amazon indeed sunk her sharp fangs vampirically into the Guardianess, destroying her.

"But that's not all," Yuseiko smiled, sounding for all the world like an infomercial salesgirl. "With Nitro Amazon, you'll also get any monster you have on defense, like your Gate Blocker, forced into attack mode!"

"But then I'll be powerless to defend myself….."

_Says the woman who'd prefer me in chains, _Yuseiko thought with a smirk.

Nitro Amazon's manicured claws swiped at Gate Blocker, with whom's destruction Ushiko's life points were brought down to zero.

Yuseiko had emerged victorious once again!

"Yuseiko-oneechan stopped Ushiko!" cheered Ralli.

"Yeah, she made her wipe out!" Tankette agreed. She and Blitzine cheered.

"Too bad she couldn't stop the clock!" cried Norma, pointing to the timer, which had run out!

"Yu-chan, hurry!" Ralli pleaded.

Chunks of trash debris began to fill the pipeline. Any one of them could crush Yuseiko's petite form.

_Looks like my only choice is to dodge, _Yuseiko realized. _Come on, girl, you're almost there!_

It was dangerous driving. The hatch was about to close on her….She urged her runner faster…

"Boss, help me!" cried Ushiko, , as she was buried in trash.

Norma's screen went blank.

"Did Yuseiko-oneechan get through to the other side?" Ralli asked.

Norma didn't know. She'd lost the feed. For all she knew, Yuseiko could've gotten stuck like Ushiko did.

They couldn't come so far, just to…

"Hey, what's that?" Tankette asked.

The screen blinked back to life, and the red dot that was Yuseiko…..

"She made it!" Ralli cheered. "I knew she would!"

The four poor girls, who had had so little to cheer about in their lives, were a cacophony of elation for their fearless friend.

"Yuseiko-chan!" called a voice on the other side. That was the first thing Yuseiko heard when she made it through, finally, into the cold night air of Neo Domino City.

She stopped. A woman was calling to her from atop a bridge. Her clothes were nicer than they used to be. Trampier, too. But Yuseiko could recognize that blonde hair and cocky grin anywhere.

"Hello, Jacki." She said coolly.

"Ah, what's the matter, Yuseiko-chan?" Jacki laughed. She placed her gloved, manicured hand lightly over her face as she cackled, "Ohohoho…." It was the perfect polite, upper class mannerism that the Jacki Yuseiko once knew didn't used to have or want, but had aped to fit in with those other spoiled rotten Neo Domino twits.

"Yuseiko, dear," Jacki smirked with her perfectedly glossed lips, "come on! Don't you miss your old BFF Jacki-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yu Gi Hime 5Ds

Chapter 4

By: Storychan

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated…again! *bows***

**So much has been keeping me busy: I had midterms, my sister-in-law had a baby, my anime club had a maid cafe event….**

**Buuuut as this fic got a new review & follower the other day (Thank you, Yami's Devil!) I figured I should buckle down and make a new chapter! (It may also have something to do with the fact that class was cancelled today…..College is hard….I have had no free time -_-)**

**But I rewatched episode 4 of the anime to make sure I got it right, and tried to make the duel scene as detailed as I could get it! And to make up for my long hiatus, this chapter is extra long: over 3,000 words!**

**It's Yuseiko vs Jacki's reunion/duel this time, finally….I hope you enjoy it! (Oh, and I own nothing!)**

"Looks like you weren't _too _fashionably late, Yuseiko-chan – not that I expect a girl like _you _to be fashionable," Jacki taunted, glossed lips curling into a smirk. "_Do _forgive me about Ushiko-kun. It's not personal. She's just doing what her Queen Bee, me, pays her to do."

Yuseiko's eyes, free of the heavy makeup that caked Jacki's – _She never used to wear all that crap _– narrowed.

"So, what brings you to my much prettier neck of the woods?" asked Jacki.

"I want my Stardust Dragon back!" Yuseiko cried.

"I suppose you want your cute little white runner back, too?" Jacki queried, raising a laser-thinned eyebrow.

"Don't need it," Yuseiko replied from her sleek new red and blue one.

"So it's just the card?" Jacki confirmed. "Would've thought you'd moved on right now. You're chasing after this stupid dragon like it's your ex-boyfriend or something. Oh, wait, that's right…you've never _had _a boyfriend. Probably because you're not gorgeous like me. Hard to be, when your hands are probably always covered in grease from that new runner you've built yourself. Speaking of which, how's it treating you, hmm?"

"I got no complaints," Yuseiko replied, looking boldly into Jacki's eyes and ignoring the comments on her looks and love life. Those things weren't as important as making Jacki pay, anyway. "How's the runner you _stole _from me, Jacki-chan? Still working fine?"

"Hmph," Jacki giggled. "You never could let anything go, could you, Yuseiko-chan? I'm serious, you _would _be stalker ex, girlfriend. Not that you'll ever get a chance, since greasy little whores from the ghetto aren't really popular with the guys around here. "

"I'm not really one to forgive and forget," Yuseiko replied coolly, still refusing to recognize Jacki's clever little digs at her lack of feminine charm. "Now, where's my card, bitch?"

"What's the rush, BFF?" Jack giggled. "Don't you wanna catch me up on all the gossip I've missed since I got out of that dump you call a home?"

"I _wanna _know _where my dragon is_!" Yuseiko growled, starting to lose her cool.

"Oh, this old thing?" Jacki snorted, and whipped out the card.

Yuseiko saw how it sparkled and her rage only grew. It didn't belong in Jacki's hands!

"This thing is _so _last season," Jacki sneered. "But, back when it _was _trendy, I couldn't stand to see it wasted in the deck of a wannabe like you. It belonged on a top turbo dueling track, where the cameras could catch how gorgeous – and how powerful – it is. And that would never happen as long as it was with you."

"How could you, Jacki?" Yuseiko had to ask. "How could you take that card and run with it when you _knew _it was the only chance our girls had of getting out of Satellite?"

"Well, it certainly got _me _far when I came to Neo Domino City," Jacki grinned. "But like I said, then it was in, and now it's totes _out_. I like to keep up with the trends, so I don't need it anymore."

She let the card fall from her hands, and Yuseiko, eyes wide, caught it.

"You can _have _it, Yuseiko-chan."

Yuseiko just sat there looking at the card for a few minutes. _Is that IT? _She thought. _She's just going to toss it at me, like an outfit she got tired of wearing? _

"What's the matter, Yuseiko-chan?" Jacki said mockingly. "It's not like Satellite is full of trendsetters, so trust me, you'll still be hip to _them_."

"That's not it," said Yuseiko, and tossed the card back to Jacki, who caught it with a bewildered expression. "I want the card, Jacki-chan, but I want to make you pay for what you did _more_. I'll defeat you, and _then _I'll take it back."

"You always _did _have your ditzy head in the clouds," Jacki teased. "But I'll bring you back down to Earth where you belong!"

Minutes later, Jacki's white runner was racing across the city, with Yuseiko's trailing closely behind.

"Where are we going, Jacki?" she demanded.

"Don't worry your not-so-pretty little head about it," Jacki shouted back to her. "Just check out this view. Isn't it almost as beautiful as me? I'm sure a little Satellite bumpkin like you isn't used to the splendor of Neo Domino City, but don't worry: If you get homesick, I'll find a Dumpster for you. Isn't that where you get your clothes?"

"Are we going to duel," Yuseiko retorted, "or are you going to explain the sights we pass by like some airheaded little stewardess all night?"

"Well," Jacki cackled. "Since you got your little hands so dirty to get here, I figured I'd show you something pretty before you got shipped back to that _totally _unfashionable Satellite Sector."

Then, Jacki looked up and blinked – Yuseiko wasn't sure how she was able to with all that mascara she wore- and announced, "Oh, looks like we're here, hun! Welcome to the Kaiba Dome!"

Neither girl saw the security camera that cast its watchful electronic eye upon them.

On the other side of Neo Domino, a woman with cat's eye glasses and frizzy hair was making a perplexing presentation to the city's bigwigs.

"Whoa-oa-oa!" she cried, giggling and twirling around. "Do you see what I got here?"

"An excuse to get dizzy, Professor?" sniffed an older woman in a stylish blue pantsuit whose grey locks were piled into a fancy updo.

"Nope! A scientific breakthrough as huge as your chest!" the professor replied bluntly, still twirling. "Our spinning generator has gone into o-o-overdrive!" As she continued to twirl, she added, "I know what you're all thinking – is this some sweet new style of elegant interpretive dance? No-o-ope! It's our generator's _awesomeness_! The generator powers our cars, lights, and whoa-oa-oa! Turbo duels!"

"We know all that," the grey-haired lady snapped. "What I _don't _know is why you called us here at past midnight. You interrupted my beauty sleep, so it had better be for something good!"

"Oh, it _totes _is!" the professor insisted.

"Then stop trying to be a prima ballerina – you don't have the looks for it, frankly – and get on with it," the lady demanded. "Or I'll hire a new Director of Engineering. Maybe a _man _who doesn't act like a _schoolgirl_."

"O-of course, Madame Goodwin!" replied the professor. "Just watch this screen!"

"The reactor," she explained while the projection she'd prepared played, "is making more energy than we ever thought possible! It's like a cheerleading squad: the more energy it has, the more powerful it gets! And if we maintain that power, my lady, we could become, like, the princesses of the whole universe!

"...Or, uhh, _you _could be the princess of the universe, ma'am." she added after a beat. "Or, queen. Or whatever you want to .."

"Pardon the interruption!" rang out a deep, male voice. The voice belonged to a blue-haired young man in a business suit who approached Madame Goodwin's side.

"Ah, Mikagi-kun," Goodwin smiled. "What is it?"

The man whispered into Goodwin's pierced ear, drawing envious stares from the other women in the room.  
_"Jacqueline Atlas is missing."_

"She WHAT?" Goodwin cried before composing herself and calmly telling the professor, "I….have another matter I must attend to. But what you have to say is very intriguing. Find out what's making the energy do what it's doing and then present those findings to me. But…next time, wait until morning, so I'll have time to put on my makeup. I do so hate going out without it."

"Yes, my lady," said the professor with a deferential curtsy.

Goodwin's heels clicked against the tiles of the corridor as she asked Mikagi, "Are you telling me that Miss Jacqueline has just up and _vanished_? All I asked you to do was keep track of one silly little girl, and you can't even do that? Foolish boy! If we can't find her, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

Above a room of technicians, a petite woman in clownish makeup and a tutu-style dress reminiscent of tightrope walker's with spiky purple hair kept careful watch.

_Someday_, she thought, _this will all be…_

"Lazara!" a stern voice called her name, breaking her out of her ambitious reverie.

"Ah, my dear Madame Goodwin," Lazara said with a curtsy. Then, her eyes, topped with glittery fake lashes, fell on Mikagi. "I see you brought the troublemaker."

She smirked. "Lucky for him, we've found Miss Atlas. But we're not sure who the woman with her is."

"It's the Satellite duelist girl," Goodwin recognized. "Fudo Yuseiko."

"But, Madame!" Lazara protested. "I thought it was highly illegal to duel a Satellite duelist!"

"That," replied Goodwin, staring intently at the live footage of Jacki and Yuseiko's duel, "is why what we're seeing here is going to _stay _here. I want to see how young Jacqueline handles herself on her own. But just in case, keep the guards on standby."

Back at the Kaiba Dome, Jacki smiled, "This turbo duel arena is lovely, isn't it? Now imagine filled with adoring fanboys, screaming, telling you how talented and beautiful you are, cheering you on…." The smile changed to a smirk. "Unfortunately, Yuseiko-chan, that's not something you'll have the privilege of experiencing. Because when I'm through with you, the only people who will think you're talented is your wannabe clique back home in Satellite where you belong. That is, if they still want you as their queen bee after you told them you had _this_," – here she paused to brandish the Stardust Dragon card and wave it's sparkling holographic foil in Yuseiko's face again – "but you lost it because had to be a little show-off _brat chick _and prove you're so cool, and duel me."

"You're going to regret ever coming here, Yuseiko-chan," Jacki added, pausing to place Stardust Dragon in her deck, "because I'm going to beat you with your own card!"

"This'll be a cute show," Goodwin said eagerly to Lazara and Mikagi back on the other side of town.

The two girls put on their helmets and started their engines.

"Don't get hysterical," Jacki warned mockingly. "But not every girl has the nerve to handle this course the first time around. That's why there are so few pro lady duelists. Because only the toughest of women can handle it."

_I can handle anything, _Yuseiko thought. _This course can't be any tougher on a girl than life back home. _

"_Turbo duel engaged!," _piped Jacki's runner. "_Autopilot on standby!"_

"LET'S RIDE!" both girls cried in shrill unison.

Once they got going, Jacki shouted back to Yuseiko, "We've been dueling together since we were just little schoolgirls! And this, old BFF, is gonna be a trip down memory lane!"

"Here's to history," Yuseiko smirked. "I summon Quill Bolt Braids Hedgehog!"

A cute she- hedgehog with bolts for both spines and braided pigtails appeared on the field.

"Oh, wow," Jacki chuckled. "Now _that's _a blast from the past! And so is this….my Mad Archfiendess!"

A devil lady with spiky red hair, a green skirt, and two skulls for a bra appeared next to Jacki.

"Just like old times," she grinned, "just 200 mph faster! Now, Mad Archfiendess-chan, take out that silly little Quill Bolt Braids!"

The skulls on Mad Archfiendess' breasts spat a rain of bone fragments at Yuseiko's monster, destroying it.

"This duel, hun, appears to be starting like our last one ended," Jacki cackled. "With your wannabe face losing precious lifepoints!"

"I'll make you regret that!" Yuseiko cried as her lifepoints dropped to 3,000.

"The only thing I'll regret," Jacki laughed, "is that this duel wasn't broadcasted worldwide for all the fanboys who _worship _me, who call for their Queen Jacqueline to win night after night, to see! This! My greatest challenge! My greatest victory! I mean, you realize you're going to lose, right, Yuseiko-chan?"

"Just keep babbling your airy head off, Jacki," Yuseiko growled.

"No need to worry, Madame Goodwin," Lazara smirked back at the video viewing room. "This Satellite girl – this _Yuseiko_ – is nothing. She'll fail, like all the rest, and I'll have her arrested. Then this silliness will all be over, I can go paint my nails, and Yuseiko will be in the Facility where girls like her belong. Just say the word and the men I've worked so hard to control will end this."

Back at the Kaiba Dome, Yuseiko cried, "I summon Jump Synchron Girl!"

_There's more electrical power in my hairdryer, _Jacki thought with a cool smirk, but then Yuseiko cried, "Her special ability lets me bring back Quill Bolt Braids Hedgehog!"

"Big deal," Jacki yawned. "Yuseiko-chan, you'll have to do better than that!"

"And I will," laughed Yuseiko. Jump Synchron Girl's cute chibi jet pack began to glow as Yuseiko cried, "I tune Jump Synchron Girl with Quill Bolt Braids Hedgehog to summon….JUMP WARRIOR GIRL!"

"If that scifi _Sailor Moon _copy is all you've got…" Jacki began.

"Its not," Yuseiko countered. "Jump Synchron Girl, send Mad Archfiendess to the scrapheap!"

Jump Synchron Girl succeeded, but as Mad Archfiendess exploded in a hellish fireball, Jacki wasn't even fazed. "I summon Twin Shield Barrier Maiden," she said calmly.

Out popped a girl monster in a priestess' dress with a giant shield in each hand, which she promptly hid behind. "And," Jacki added, "I'll put down a facedown for later."

_I don't like this, _Yuseiko thought. _It's not like Jacki-chan to toy with her opponent. Usually, that ruthless bitch gets an enemy out of her way as fast she can. I guess to stop them from 'blocking the pretty', as that obnoxious little brat would say. So why is she….?_

She shook her head, causing her shoulder length black hair to flutter in the breeze. _Focus. _"I summon Speed Amazon!" she cried. The sleek metallic gynoid fighter appeared. "Her 9000 attack points become Junk Warrior Girl's! But you already know that, don't you, Jacki-chan? That was the combo I used back in Satellite to save your damsel-in-distress behind from Sector Security! If it weren't me, you'd be wearing a Facility uniform right now instead of that tarty racing suit you've been strutting around in ever since!"

"What do you want, me to curtsy and say 'oh, thank you, Yuseiko-chan'?" Jacki asked. "Because that is never going to happen!"

Yuseiko ignored her and ordered her Junk Warrior Girl to destroy Jacki's Twin Shield Barrier Maiden. It worked, but Jacki only giggled.

"You can say goodbye to a good bit of your Junk Warrior Girl's attack points now, Yuseiko-chan! By destroying my Twin Shield Barrier Maiden, you've just activated her special ability! You'd better be glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you decided to come be my 'shining knight'!"

"Don't be a ditz," Yuseiko replied. "You've just left yourself open to attack! Junk Warrior Girl, attack her directly!"

As the attack hit, Jacki merely cooed, "Remember when you _saved _me, Yuseiko-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was no damsel! It was all a set-up to get me closer to your runner! And your dragon card was just the icing on the cake! Not that I eat cake anymore. I mean, _hello_, calorie bomb. I need to stay slim and pretty if I want to stay popular."

_A set-up?!_

"T-that's a lie!" shrieked Yuseiko, refusing to believe it.

"I knew what your runner was capable of!" Jacki continued. "I saw an opportunity, and I _took _it, because that's the only way for girls like us to get ahead in this world! Being a good little girl who plays nicey-nice would never have gotten me anywhere!"

_How could I be so blind? _Yuseiko thought, her heart aching.

"They say the truth will set you free," Jacki giggled. "But in this case the truth's gonna cost ya! And by activating my Space Gate trap card, you've made sure your stupid goody-two-shoes face will never see your Stardust Dragon again! Yuseiko-chan, don't you see that nice girls finish last? So when I beat you in this duel, I'm going to send you back to Satellite where losers like you belong!"

"Because of Space Gate," she explained, "every time you've attacked me, I've gained a Gate Counter! So, so far you've given me two! It's just like back in Satellite: You thought you were helping, but you were just making it harder for you to ever claw your way to the top. Just like now!"

"I guess my only option is to lay down a facedown card," Yuseiko scowled.

Back across town, Lazara pointed at Yuseiko's struggling face on the screen. "See, Madame Goodwin?" she said. "This Yuseiko girl can't beat our Jacqueline."

"This duel isn't over yet!" Mikagi argued.

"Oh, really?" giggled Lazara. "So far, this Yuseiko-san has only done what Miss Atlas has _let _her do."

_Don't underestimate this girl, Jacqueline, _Goodwin thought.

Back at the Kaiba Dome, Jacki was in the middle of a giggle fit. "Come on, Yuseiko!" she laughed. "I've got the need….the need for _speed_! You're going to have to a big girl and take off your little training wheels if you want to catch up to me! Ohohoho!" She drove her runner up the wall and turned it so that she was driving backwards. "At least this way I can _see _your cute little loser face when I take you down," Jacki giggled.

"Just make your move," Yuseiko grumbled.

"Don't think your end will be as quick as my driving," giggled Jacki. "I plan to take my time picking you apart! I'll make you wish you never left Satellite, you stupid girl!" She turned her runner forwards again. "It's my turn!"

"My Speed Fusion Speed Spell," she cackled, "now that I have 4 Speed Counters, will let me Fusion Summon a monster that will have you quaking in your not-so-stylish boots!"

She assumed the perky accent of a popular cooking show personality. "Here's the recipe~! Take one part Big Piece Golemess, add a dash of Medium Piece Golemess, mix well – ohohoho – and you get….MULTIPLE PIECE GOLEMESS!"

A towering giantess made of stone appeared on the field, at least five times the size of the petite girls below her.

"Uh oh,' Yuseiko gasped.

"Multiple Piece Golemess," Jacki ordered. "Take Yuseiko-chan's Speed Amazon in for a permanent pit stop!"

Speed Amazon exploded in a shower of sparks. "In that case," Yuseiko decided, "I'll activate my Defense Draw trap card! Which means all the points you cooked up with your little golemess recipe go straight to zero! And I get to draw a card!"

"Not bad," Jacki judged. "And here I thought you were getting ready to curtsy on your little tippy-toes and admit you'd never be Queen! But I guess there's still some fire in you left after all. Too bad I'm about to extinguish any hope you had of getting your Stardust Dragon back!"

She turned her runner round to face Yuseiko again. "I'm going to diffuse one monster - Multiple Piece Golemess - to make it so I have two monsters – Big Piece Golemess and Medium Piece Golemess- instead! It's like re-wearing the same outfit twice, in two different ways. Which only you poor Satellite girls who can't afford a new designer outfit for every day of the week, like me, have to do. Anyway, when those two are together, they can automatically bring their cute little friend, Small Piece Golemess, to the field! You know I've always loved crowds – the bigger they are, the more people can pay attention to me – and if you think its crowded now, watch me summon this little chick, Dark Resonator Girl!"

A shadowy chibi she-monster with a wicked grin appeared.

"And now," Jacki cried, "I'll tune Dark Resonator Girl with Big Piece Golemess to summon the most powerful beast that serves me! Behold, Yuseiko-chan, and tremble in fear: I summon RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

Surrounded by a brilliant flash of light, a terrifying yet beautiful red and black dragon creature appeared, roaring.

"That's your most prized possession!" Yuseiko cried in shock.

"That's right," Jacki nodded. "And I only bring it out on special occasions! And what could be more special than this?" She threw back her head proudly and cackled, "I wanted my dragon to defeat you, Yuseiko-chan! But then I thought of a more fitting conclusion!"

She summoned a Sinister Sprocket and tuned it with her golemesses.

"Behold, Yuseiko-chan, your destruction!" Jacki cried triumphantly.

Another flash of light, and out of the shadows appeared another dragon, a glorious, sparkling, white one.

"It's your very own Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon spread its glittering wings and roared.

"It's been too long," Yuseiko admitted.

Back at the video viewing room, Mikagi couldn't contain himself.

"TWO DRAGONS?" he cried out.

"That's why Jacqueline Atlas is our champion, _Mister _Mikagi," explained Lazara haughtily. "She would never lose to this Satellite girl, Fudo Yuseiko! If you're not going to say anything useful, at least go fetch us some skinny white chocolate mocha Frapuccinos, with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top, please~!" she giggled.

Mikagi bristled. It hurt his pride, to be a man reduced to a mere errand boy for these ball-busting bitches.

"Temper, temper~", Lazara scolded, giggling again.

"Silence, you two," chided Goodwin. "This is just getting _good_. Now let's see if Jacqueline can finish it off."

At the Kaiba Dome, another burst of giggles had hit Jacki. "You wanted Stardust Dragon so badly, eh, Yuseiko-chan?" she howled. "Ohohoho! Well, you'd better be careful what you wish for!"


End file.
